Happy Ever After
by Serenity200571
Summary: Had to write another with Mark, Tillie and Jess


Walking down the corridors at the arena ,Mark had hold of his sons hands tightly at almost three years old they could be a bloody handful if not watched, and they were into everything at the moment. He was on a mission to find their mum. Now where the hell had his wife disappeared too now?. Looking down at his boys they were a wonderful blessing, and loved by everyone. Marcus took after him, green eyes, and auburn hair and a temper, that had most people running, Nathan was like his wife, brown hair, hazel eyes with the most placid personality. Chalk and cheese they were, so much like their parents. Who at times had the worst rows thanks to his temper, but hell the making up was well worth it. He loved his family so damn much.

"Shall we try the canteen knowing mummy she will be eating, or in co hoots with Glenn again about when daddy has to retire" honestly as much as he loved that woman she sure knew how to push his button. Yes there she was sat with Glenn, talking about his bloody retirement, well he had promised her it would be around his 50th birthday, yet here he was at 51 still enjoying the atmosphere. He had retired from Wrestlemania, a few days after his 50th , but just wasn't yet ready to hang his boots up just yet, he had hoped that retiring from Wrestlemania, which had always been his stage, would be ok, guess not. He wanted to go on forever, but he knew yet again she was right, his body would eventually give up on him.

"Mummy, daddy is pissed at you again" Tillie looked up at Marcus, what had she told Mark about his mouth, she would have to teach him again, seeing the desire in her husbands eyes, she knew full well that's what he was thinking too..She loved how he allowed her to take control, dish out what he gave her.

"MARK WILLIAM CALAWAY What have I told you about teaching our sons, that sort of language"

"Darlin had you been where you should be, then I wouldn't be pissed now would I" the canteen came to a halt, his colleagues loved it when they bickered, he was sure they took bets on who would come out on top. Their arguing could be loud, but everyone knew it was Mark blowing off steam , because he couldn't get his own way. Most of the time it was Tillie who won the argument, shutting Mark up quickly every time, by pulling the big man to her and kissing him senseless. Again she was right, he needed to remember that his sons looked up to him and learned damn quick.

"Well Mark had you done what you promised then I wouldn't need chasing down" he let his sons go off with Glenn's wife as he turned to his, wondering if this would escalate into a full blow row, ending with him sinking deep inside her, as she screamed his name in his ear.

"Darlin I did come through at that promise, you're expecting again and I'm damn sure I got you that way" he remembered back to that day, his family had just started coming on the road with him, as the boys were able to sleep better at just gone two years old.

He had been there at the birth, as a proud dad, he still was. In fact he was home more times than on the road, he did this so he could watch Jess, Marcus and Nathan grow up, as well as be husband, lover and friend to his beautiful wife. Who at this moment had never looked sexier stood there hands on her hips, eyes full of fire, heavily pregnant. Oh he could so smirk at that, 51 years old and he still fucking had it. His thoughts went back to the day he got her pregnant, she had just put the twins to sleep in his locker room, with Jess keeping an eye on them, as she grabbed something to eat in the canteen.

Michelle had come back to the WWE, and was bad mouthing Mark, which unfortunately Tillie took a disliking too. Mark was walking back from the ring ,after practising for the show that night, to see his wife punch Michelle hard. Next thing he knew she was on the floor beating the shit out of her, calling her all names under the sun, and praising Mark. In fact the whole rooster heard about what a good lover Mark was, down to how he controlled her as Master. A little too much information he thought, but hey what the hell, pulling her away from Michelle into his arms.

"Darlin what on earth is going on?"

"That, that, that thing you used to be married to ,the mother to your beautiful daughter, pulled you down and I wasn't having it. Hell honey maybe he couldn't do it with you because you don't turn him on. This man can go for hours, has me screaming 24/7 and you stand there and pull his ahhhh you make me fucking sick. DON'T LET ME EVER HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND THAT WAY AGAIN" Moving out of Mark's arms she walked down the corridor head held high.

"What can I say Michelle guess you didn't do it for me" he smirked, "Oh by the way we will pick kaia up from your mum's on Friday" walking off to find his wife, seeing her ahead he grabbed her arm, pulling her into the nearest locker room, slamming her against the wall as his lips smashed to hers, within seconds her was inside her, fucking her hard.

"Fuck Tillie seeing you fight turned me on so damn much, god I can'.. I need," thrusting hard inside her over and over he finally roared his release, as she threw her head back and screamed his name. Resting his forehead against the wall, he was spent.

"I love you so much Mark, I wasn't having that bitch bad mouth you, god baby that was soo good" getting herself together she kissed him with all she felt.

Coming back to the now Mark smirked, hell his wife had him constantly hard, how he managed the stamina he didn't know, all he knew was she made him feel younger. Seeing her now he just wanted to fuck her, it was always the way with them.

"I didn't mean that promise Mark, I meant the other" he looked away hands on his hips, damn he was hoping that he could stretch it out another few years, hell until he was 55 at least, but he had promised, could he put his family before his career?. He knew he didn't have much left of it and yes his body was suffering a little more when he had been in the ring, but she always made him feel better, and within weeks he was back up and running again. Did she really want him to give this all up, fuck why did he promise, she had even allowed him to go over the age they set.

Seeing him struggle knowing he had made a promise and hating to break it, she couldn't allow him to suffer much longer.

"How about we take this somewhere private and see if we can come to an agreement" beckoning her husband to follow her, he did like a puppy dog, which to be honest would have been embarrassing if he thought about it. He was the biggest dog of the yard, yet she could have him follow her anywhere. It had happened slowly over the years, again all to do with her writing, if the men knew half the things they got up to he would be up on a pedestal. She always made sure after she had written a story, that she tried it with him first, after all she needed to know if it was fantasy or reality, so far he had never let her down. If he had found her earlier on in his life, it would have been different, but they had found each other at the right time. Going into his locker room, he locked the door behind him, leaning his back against it, whatever she wanted him to do she knew he would do it. He loved her that much, convincing himself that this next week or so would be his last, shit it hurt, even with her support he was like a frightened child when it came to leaving all he had know for over 20 years.

"Ok darlin tell me what I gotta do, and I will do it" he had his hands in his pockets now, she knew that stance it was the I'm scared but I aint letting no one else know. Well she did she was his wife

"You can stop that little boy act with me Mark Calaway, do you think I want our sons on the road for the rest of their lives" No he didn't, it wasn't fair on any of them, he was selfish

"Hell yeah I do" what had she just said, his eyes turned to hers, as she stood in front of him

"Mark this is your passion I see it in you every day, so no I won't make you keep that promise, I will however ask you this, If it ever gets too much you call it quits, not me you" Pulling her to him he was so glad. So bloody ,happy that she was his.


End file.
